


Tranquility

by Nyanzaya



Category: Durarara!!, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hickies, I literally!! don't know how to tag it, It's just so cute and just. bruh. you's both in love just be together, Kisses, M/M, Scars, being awkwardly in love, falling asleep together, high on catnip, more tags to be added when i figure them out, small angst, talk of never dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: The black feline leaned into Zuo’s hand, turning his face to nuzzle into their palm. The warmth of their hand and feeling the scars made Iza chuckle.“What’s so funny?” Zuo asked, his brows furrowed in confusion as he simply watched Iza and how they acted.“Nothing really. The feeling of your scars, it’s almost soft.” Iza commented as Zuo moved on his own to fulling face Iza.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 10





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> My neko alts for Shizuo and Izaya. They are named differently from them... Shizuo's is Zuo and Izaya's is Iza!  
> Zuo's and Iza's story is unique from Shizuo's and Izaya's in an alternate universe that my brain created for them!  
> It's definitely much easier to understand on my tumblr...

Between the two of them, the purrs were soft. Zuo’s was hardly audible, but Iza’s were clear and made up for the silence between them.

The black feline was laying in bed. He had already drank his catnip tea as Zuo smoked his catnip cigarette.

It was calm between them compared to how the two would normally bicker, hiss and throw things at each other but this was a rare blissful moment. Neither of them wanted to ruin it.

The tranquility between them felt natural, as if this was how it was always supposed to be, but they would say it was because they were high on the substances of choice.

Zuo’s ears had leaned back when he heard Iza’s bell chime. He felt their hand caress his cheek and rest on his jawline before moving to pull him backward to feel a kiss being pressed against his lips.

It was soft and tender, which took him by surprise. He didn’t hate it. The small touch was something he craved for and easily, Zuo returned the kiss. He brought a hand to rest against Iza’s cheek. It didn’t last much longer after that as Iza pulled away to look down on him, brushing Zuo’s hair out of his face.

The black feline leaned into Zuo’s hand, turning his face to nuzzle into their palm. The warmth of their hand and feeling the scars made Iza chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Zuo asked, his brows furrowed in confusion as he simply watched Iza and how they acted.

“Nothing really. The feeling of your scars, it’s almost soft.” Iza commented as Zuo moved on his own to fulling face Iza.

The cream-colored feline cupped Iza’s face, his thumbs moved over their cheek bones and seeing how Iza seemingly leaned into his touch he pressed his forehead onto theirs. Zuo wasn’t exactly a man of words, finding that his actions spoke louder than his words ever could and finding Iza’s lips on his own again he simply returned the kiss.

Iza licked Zuo’s bottom lip, then he gently nipped. He rested his hands on Zuo’s shoulders, softly kneading.

Zuo pulled away when he felt them nip at his bottom lip, “Lay back.” He spoke softly.

Iza simply pulled on his shirt as he laid back, Zuo getting between his legs and began to press soft kisses on his face. The black feline simply purred as Zuo did so, his legs wrapped around Zuo’s waist as he purred in delight when he felt Zuo kiss his neck. He felt how Zuo’s hands scaled across his chest and toward his neck. It was when he felt their hands on his collar that he meowed, “What are you doing?”

“I’m taking it off so I can kiss more of you.” Zuo simply responded as he saw Iza’s ears turn back. Hearing them huff, Zuo leaned back down, “C’mon, you always have it on. It can be put right back on, yeah?” He asked, pressing a kiss on Iza’s jawline.

“Alright, fine, take it off but you’re putting it back on.” Iza pouted. He liked having his collar on only because without it on he felt vulnerable but it was just them. There was no one else around so he relented and let Zuo take it off.

Zuo took the collar off, seeing the tan lines on the black feline’s neck. He put the collar on the floor, hearing it chime for one last time and returned his attention to Iza. Zuo nipped at Iza’s neck, hearing how they were resisting a moan. His hands moved across Iza’s chest.

Iza’s hands rested on Zuo’s upper back and feeling how he sucked and bit at his neck, Iza couldn’t help but tense, giving soft ‘mers’. Zuo’s hand caressed his side in gentle affection, careful of how much force he was putting behind his touch. His other hand went under the black feline’s shirt as he felt Iza’s hands scratch over his shirt. If he didn’t have his shirt on, Zuo was sure he would have left marks.

The cream-colored feline pushed Iza’s shirt upward and above his head before he leaned back to rest his hands on Iza’s upper thighs. He felt how Iza’s legs tighten around him for a moment as he looked down at them.

Iza’s ears were leaned back when he looked up at Zuo seeing how they were just staring. He gave a soft tsk, “Why are you just staring?” His words lost its sharp edge as he became bashful.

Zuo gave a hum, “Can’t I just look at you? You’re beautiful, you know.” He spoke as his hands moved to the hem of Iza’s pants.

“I know, but that’s something you say when you kiss me.” The black feline said, bringing his arms down to cover his face with his shirt.

The cream-colored feline leaned forward again, pressing a kiss above the belly button, then the ribs, then the center of Iza’s chest, “You’re beautiful, don’t hide, Dear.” He spoke in a low husky tone, his arm reaching under Iza’s back to hold him as they arched their chest upward.

Iza put his arms around Zuo’s neck, helping them lift himself up to sit in their lap. Zuo kissed Iza’s collarbone, sucking then nipping at the skin, earning a soft meow. It was almost cute to Zuo to hear the small meows, the mers and how loudly Iza was purring. He knew it meant several things; the meowing was out of a heightened emotion, the mers were out of tension, and the purring was out of pleasure.

Zuo moved back to Iza’s neck, marking the skin with small blemishes as his hand moved to Iza’s waist to caress his lower back just above his tail.

The black furred tail thumped against the bed sheets, as if annoyed that he was being touched there. Zuo gave a hum and pulled away, only to nuzzle his face onto Iza’s. “What’s the matter?”

Iza took the shirt off of his arms to free them and brought one to Zuo’s chest, pushing him back. “Is kissing all you want to do?” It was a legitimate question. Iza understood Zuo’s reluctance to doing anything more intimate, even if they had done more than this in the past.

Zuo was quiet as he looked at Iza. He knew what Iza was asking. It was hard for him to admit it, but even now he still found Iza to be attractive. They might be in a complicated relationship, but it was difficult to forget the moments where they were intimate. Where the words were soft and everything felt easy. He took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly trying to think on what he actually wanted.

Iza ran his hand through blond locks, his expression was soft giving a gentle hum. As much as he disliked the idea of being rejected and already being half naked in front of this man he supposed that it would be fine.

“I..I mean if you want to do more…” Zuo’s answer was hesitated and Iza simply leaned forward to bunt his head onto theirs, giving a soft laugh. The blond feline’s ears leaned back. “Don’t laugh.”

“I’m not laughing at you, I just think it’s cute that you are getting embarrassed.” The black feline spoke, seeing this expression on Zuo’s face, but by the turn of his ears he could tell that they were pouting.

Zuo’s action was quick, moving forward to make Iza fall backward and instantly he trilled in surprise as Zuo’s hands were on either side of his head. “Then I want too.”

Iza turned his head, “ _Do you_?”

Zuo hesitated again. Iza took the opportunity to flip their position, his hands rested on Zuo’s chest as he leaned forward, “I know how you really are, Tom. I know you better than anyone ever would.”

The cream-colored feline’s ears were leaned back as he looked up at Iza, getting irritated at the flipped position but Iza was right. Who knew him better than the one on top of him?

“I also know you aren’t the type to get into this kind of thing.” Iza spoke with a sway of his tail, hands unbuttoning Zuo’s dress shirt. An ear turned back hearing Zuo’s tail thump against the bed. He stopped half way, seeing the scar on his chest. Iza was gentle as he brought a hand over it. “I wouldn’t make you do it, even if you just want to please me.”

Zuo huffed, “All you have to say is no then.”

“Then why don’t you say no?”

The cream-colored feline was quiet. The truth was he didn’t like to say no to people.

“You shouldn’t be such a people pleaser, Liebe.”

“Says you, the one who also likes to please people.”

Iza gave a soft laugh as he laid down, resting his head on Zuo’s chest. His hand is still caressing the scar. “We can’t help it, can we?” He spoke softly as he felt Zuo’s hand on his back.

“I guess not.” Zuo replied as he rubbed Iza’s back. The scars he felt left a sense of bitterness in his mouth knowing just how the black feline had gotten them. It was strange to him that after all of these years, Iza was still as much as a people pleaser as he was five years ago.

The black feline moved to rest his head under Zuo’s chin, purring softly and in return Zuo simply rested his head against Iza’s. Iza listened to his soft purrs as his hand continued to caress the scar. He shouldn’t feel jealous, but some part of him wished he was the one that left this scar.

Again, the pair returned to a peaceful silence between them.

“Scars really show how much you have been through, huh?”

Zuo gave a hum, his eyes were closed when Iza spoke. “Is that bad?”

Iza was quiet for a moment. “I don’t think so, even if the memory is...painful.”

“True, it might be painful but you’re still alive, right?”

The black feline hummed, “I’m glad that you’re still here Zuu-chan. I don’t know what I’d do if..”

Zuo gave a soft laugh. He felt how Iza’s ears had turned back before he hissed, “It’s not funny!”

“But I’m still here, no?” The cream-colored feline asked, wrapping his arms around Iza to hold him in an embrace, nuzzling his face into Iza’s hair.

Iza huffed, his tail thumping against Zuo’s leg as he nuzzled his face into Zuo’s chest, his hands clutching onto his shirt. “Yeah, for now maybe but, one day you will push your luck and then you won’t be anymore.”

Even if Iza had a point, Zuo wouldn’t put himself in danger like that; although, that wasn’t exactly the truth. Of course Zuo would throw himself into the flames if it meant he could save someone. “You might be right, but I promised nothing would happen to me a long time ago.” It was a promise Zuo was intending on keeping.

The black feline gave a chuckle, softly trilling at the words. “If you don’t keep your promise I’ll personally bring you back to life only to kill you myself.”

Zuo couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah, sure you would.”

“I am! I’ll find a way to do it, I promise you.”

The cream-colored feline turned to lay on his side, dragging Iza with him. His free hand moved to Iza’s hair, combing through the soft dark locks. “Mhm, yeah I believe you, Amour but only in your dreams will I ever die.”

Iza put an arm over Zuo’s side to rest his hand on his upper back, as he tangled his legs with theirs. To him, Zuo was warm. He felt safe being in Zuo’s arms and he hoped what Zuo said was true. That it was only a fantasy in his head and that Zuo would never truly die. Iza began to calm down, when Zuo kept brushing his hand through his hair, his purrs softened as he was being lulled to sleep. “M’ jus’ letting you know that I’d kill you m’self..” Iza sleepily spoke.

Zuo gave a soft coo, “Then I’ll hold you to that promise. If you ever died, I don’t know what I’d do.” He said, nuzzling his nose into Iza’s hair again as his hand caressed his ear.

“Tch, I won’ ever die. You hear?” 

“Hm, yeah I do. That makes me happy.”

Iza’s hand relaxed its hold on Zuo’s shirt as he fell asleep.

Zuo was still awake, thinking it all over. What would he do if Iza were to ever die? Something about it struck at his heart. He couldn’t bear the thought of Iza dying. If Iza were to die, he would be there to save them.

He was sure of it.

He couldn’t let Iza die all alone like he had in the past. The end of their lives was something Zuo would never forget. The pain he felt when he found out the feline in his arms had died so many times and he wasn’t there to save him. Much of it was out of his control and he knew this but something in him felt that if he had paid more attention, they wouldn't have to continue this cycle.

It felt never-ending. It was painful to be the one that remembers. How many times had they been through this? Zuo didn’t know anymore, but for now he was happy to be with Iza even if their status didn’t align and everyone thought they were mortal enemies. Was it right to think that they were soul-bound? Perhaps, but perhaps not in the way Zuo wanted to think they were.

None of it mattered, if he thought about it. The only thing that mattered right now was the present. He stopped petting Iza when he heard and felt that their purrs had stopped completely. Zuo was still purring as he held Iza.

In this moment, they were safe. There was no need to be vigilant and awake. There was no danger nearby. There was no need to be afraid to finally relax and sleep with the one person who understood him. With that thought in mind Zuo took in a deep breath and exhaled as he finally decided to let himself fall asleep.

He was simply going to enjoy this. It wasn’t often he and Iza slept together in each other’s arms and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste knowing that in a mere few hours it will all be over as much as he disliked the idea of having to let Iza go.

At least, just for this moment, the pair was blissfully happy in their own self-made tranquility.


End file.
